


Kissing (Day 5)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [22]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Eiji returns that night, and Ash is always there waiting for him.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Kissing (Day 5)

**Author's Note:**

> i was in a big sad mood before this

The rain pattered lightly on the streets. The night sky was lit up with bright colored lights shining off every building. All the while, a lynx was walking silently on the puddled sidewalks. His jacket was soaked from rain, but he didn’t stop his journey. He wouldn’t stop, not until he reached the abandoned dock. The usual seagulls slept, and the lights of leaving and entering ships shined in the water. 

The lynx stood near the end of the dock and looked at his watch. 11:57. In two minutes, the portal would open. 11:58. 11:59. Ash saw the golden lights fill the air. He saw the water start to glow a vibrant blue. He took a step back and watched as a white seal leaped up on the dock. The seal changed from animal to a young man. 

He had a head of soft, black hair. His eyes were of chocolates. The white coat of the seal was still wrapped around him, but his skin was almost a light tan, shining in the gold of the sky. The rain was no more, and it was just the two of them. 

“Eiji,” the lynx spoke quietly. The boy, Eiji, closed the small gap between them and removed the other’s hoodie before placing his hand on the lynx’s cheek. He had shining blonde hair, and his jade eyes made a stunning picture. He leaned into Eiji’s hand and placed his own on Eiji’s wrist gently. 

“Ash,” Eiji spoke lightly. Ash brought his free hand and intertwined it with Eiji’s other hand. 

“One more year,” the blonde said. “One more year, and then we’ll be together.” 

“2021. Where have the years gone?” Ash hummed as an answer. 

“Eiji,” he spoke again. “I’ll always love you. I always have, ever since we were little, and I will continue to love you, forever and a day.” Eiji’s eyes filled with tears, and he pressed his lips softly against the other’s lips. They wrapped their arms around each other, living in the moment and savoring what little time Eiji had left. 

“I must go now,” Eiji said quietly when they pulled away. He couldn’t hold back his tears, and Ash wiped one away with his finger. 

“On the summer solstice, yes?” Eiji nodded, fearful to speak. Before he left, he pulled out a seashell and placed it in Ash’s hand. 

“Don’t forget me before then.” Eiji turned back to the sea. “I love you." 

He placed one last kiss on his lips, and then in an instant, he was gone, and Ash was left back in the rain until summer.


End file.
